The Dark Heart: Bar Fights and Jail Nights
COSG: The Dark Heart Chapter 8: Bar Fights and Jail Nights Episode Body That feeling of pure disbelief and anger swept over him, as he glared intensely at Erinn on the opposite side of the table from him, the red lights in the pub making it all the more horrific of a scene. “Absolutely not!” Taylor barked out slapping his hand on the table, “That is bullshit, how can you even see it that way?” “I can’t help it that you’re all a bunch of terrorism, on the same fucking level as batarians!” Erinn clamoured back, “Blowing up a space station filled with innocent civilians.” Taylor now looked bewildered and annoyed, “It was a weapon! It blew up planets!” “They only did that because of all the galactic disruption you were causing!” “The Death Star was a planet destroyer!” Taylor snapped back once again, “It was the definition of terrorism, y’all wielded your world killer and used it as a deterrent for uprisings!” Eliae simply watched, his arms folded as the two bickered back and forth, but he finally broke his silence as the two had spent the past 30 minutes discussing Star War’s politics, “Y’all two are HUGE nerds.” Taylor shot a piercing look to Eliae, “You shut your mouth you damn lizard!” With that the drell forfeitingly put his hands up and leaned back. Erinn took a deep breath, realizing that they were drawing too much attention having an argument over sci fi governments, “I think we should probably shift topics.” Taking a moment to realize his passion over the subject was a bit much, Taylor agreed, “Yeah...yeah let’s do that.” Several other members of the crew had entered the bar, Rhoen among them. The big lumbering Krogan had already downed several bottles of Ryncol, but still held himself together, he waltzed over, the alcohol giving him a little bit of swagger in his step. “You boys are getting a bit too loud over!” he blurted out as he stopped at their table, dropping his big heavy hands on both Taylor and Erinn’s shoulders, “What the Hell y’all drinking, I gotta get some!” Taylor looked at his glass of water, “I got H2o…” “Ha! Rowdy as shit even without the liquified Turian, I love it!” He then looked at Erinn, “What about you four yes?!” “Thessian Temple…” He eked out, a mild asari drink. Rhoen looked disappointed as he backed up from their table, “Ha, typical squishy human.” He turned and trotted off. Erinn, slightly confused, looked to Eliae and Taylor, “He insults me for having a drink but not you for drinking fucking rain water?” Taylor just shrugged and took another swig of his water, “Mania bro.” Entering the red lit bar came Saelian, his head down and hands in his pockets as he slowly walked in. Eliae gave a quick shove to Taylor, “Awh shit look who’s here!” They both made eye contact at the same, Taylor and Saelian, but immediately, Saelian looked away and headed for the bar. “Frozen Pyjack.” He ordered from the Hanar bartender. He didn’t look back, kept his eyes forward. Eliae looked at the bruising on Taylor’s face from the fight, “Man, y’all damage doesn’t do that fight justice. You definitely beat his ass.” “Yeah.” Erinn agreed, “You would of fucked that guy had Kasper not intervened, it’s hard to beat up a bird with an exoskeleton though.” Taylor didn’t really feel like talking about the fight, it was an embarrassing moment, and he wasn’t all that mad about Saelian like he was before. “It’s not a big deal guys. It was petty as Hell, just emotions...I feel bad for the guy.” Eliae looked appalled, “Feel bad for him? That guy is a prick, fuck him, he’s done nothing but target you since you got here.” “Dude is a jerk.” Erinn added. As the hanar handed Saelian his drink, he grabbed it and took a sip, he looked rather melancholy. Behind, in the opposite corner was a group of batarians, 8 of them, smoking, drinking, being filthy batarians as per usual. However, they kept looking towards the turian, pointing at him, mumbling to themselves, and finally, half of the group walked over towards him, the encircled him. The turian turned around, a disgusting sight nonetheless to be surrounded by batarians, but he kept his demeanor, glanced back with a mug before returning to his drink. “Take a picture guys, it’ll last longer.” The lead batarian grasped Saelian’s shoulder and tried to pull him back, but the turian shrugged it off. “The fuck did you just say to us?!” He rotated in his seat to face them, “I said, uh-take, uh-picture, it’ll, uh-last, uh-longer.” He pressed out as he stared into the eyes of the leader. “Did I say that slow enough for you?” The batarian slapped the drink from Saelian’s hand, and the turian stood up from his seat, towering over the Batarians as he looked down at them. The leader looked at the patch on Saelian’s jacket, the Korro badge. He flicked it, “Korro huh, I bet you killed a lot of batarians didn’t you?” “Plenty.” Saelian remarked, it wasn’t something he was proud of, but if these batarians wanted to pick a fight, he was going to give them everything they could handle. Taylor and the others watched on from their table. “Oh shit.” Eliae remarked, “Homeboy is about to get it.” “From batarians too. Gross.” Erinn added, “We need to get a vid of this.” Taylor was silent, a determined look on his face as thoughts raced through his mind, what to do. He stood up calmly, and began to walk over. “The, the fuck are you doing blue eyes?!” Eliae yelled, as both he and Erinn looked confused, that Taylor would be heading there to stand up for the turian. He ignored them, and continued over to the squabble, pushing himself past the batarians and to Saelian. The Turian looked over at Taylor, astonished at what he was seeing. “There a problem over here, you guys need some help finding your seats or something?” “You here to stick up for this killer human?” The batarian leader asked. Another batarian yelled out from the back, “I bet he’s one of them too!” “You killed batarians too I bet huh?!” Taylor shook his head with a smirk, “No...but I’m about to.” He threatened with a raise of his eyebrows. “Unless you guys use those brains in your head, and leave my turian friend alone.” The batarians, thinking their number count made a difference, scoffed, “You’re outnumbered kid!” “You see that’s where you’re wrong.” Taylor declared, “We just gotta change the math baby.” He bit his tongue as he grinned, and then called out, “AYE RHOEN!” And along came the burly Krogan, from the back room he emerged, a little tiny sombrero now tied around his front plate. He knew from the sights, he was ready for a fight as he walked to the group, the batarians nervously shifting out of this way as he positioned himself behind Taylor and Saelian. “There a problem here?” “Just some cunts that want to pick a fight.” Taylor informed, still smiling. Saelian leaned in at the leader, “This is the part where you run, unless you want me to Fuck. Your. Shit. Up.” he said quietly in his ear. The batarian face seemed to be trembling, as they all looked nervy, glancing at eachother, and then back to the other half of their group, but they weren’t backing away. Their pride was showing, and Taylor could feel it, so he leaned over to the bar. “Or we could all just drop this, and have a couple of.. DRINKS!” He yelled as he smashed the bottle into the head of the lead batarian, and then impaled him with a straight left hook, teeth cutting across his knuckles. Just like that, all Hell broke loose. Rhoen grabbed hold of the stunned leader, railing him with a right and flipping him onto the bar runway before throwing him down to the end. The other batarians rushed over, jumping on top of one another in an attempt to pin the three. “Holy God!” An older human in a cowboy hat yelled out, sitting by himself at a table. Saelian threw his jagged elbows into the crowd, but they were being suffocated, the batarians poured forward throwing wild punches but finally Rhoen planted himself and drove forward, pushing the crowd of attackers outward and opening up the bar for actual room to fight. They faced off as a short pause ensued, Saelian in combat pose, Taylor with both his fist up grinning, and Rhoen cracked his knuckles and smiled menacingly. They charged in, and the fight continued. The Krogan immediately started to drop the batarians numbers, he easily grabbed hold of the first two that charge him, slamming them together and knocking them unconscious, before FRONT KICK, another one down, this time cast into the wall by the krogan’s boot. Saelian was technical, clean, and fluid, throwing jab after jab as he rounded out of the way of the wild and untrained batarians. As one charged in, SUPERKICK, he went down with a boot to the head, and another, SUPERKICK, down the 2nd went. Taylor swung for the fences, wildy and inaccurate, but his punches packed so much speed and power, anytime one landed, it was a haymaker. The batarian he squared up with landed a strong knee to his stomach, Taylor could feel the sharp pain in his gut but it only invigorated him, as he grinned maniacally and threw a massive HEADBUTT into the batarian, cracking his own skin and shooting a gush of blood down his face, but stunning the batarian nonetheless. He continued to press him with shots before catching a punch to his jaw from another batarian, blindsiding him. The bar had emptied out now, aside from the man with the cowboy hat yelling obscenities at the fight “SON OF A BITCH.” and Eliae and Erinn, who sat watching. Saelian was forced back, some aggressive swings by one of the batarain, pinning him against the bar, but he shoved him back for some space. He stumbled back to Eliae and Erinn’s table, grabbing Eliae bottle and breaking it as he prepared to charge the turian. But suddenly, SMASH, Erinn broke his bottle over the batarians head, and jolted the stunned batarian back to Saelian, who SLAMMED his head into the barstool and casted him aside. The turian and the human looked to each other and Saelian gave him a quick nod of approval, before several more batarians charged in and the fighting started again. As everyone brawled around him, Eliae started to feel the need to dip out, before suddenly, a batarian dropped out of the sky, BOOM, crashing through Eliae’s table. The drell stumbled back, off of his chair, avoiding another flying body, he hopped over the bar, and ducked down, peeking up as the chaos continued in front of him. Rhoen continued smashing away at one of the batarians, right hook after right hook, before he looked to the bar and noticed the leader was coming back to his senses. “Hmmmph” the krogan grunted as he dropped his current victim and stalked across the room to the leader. The batarian looked up, a wave of fear ran over him, “No wait!” he muttered out a pathetic plea but SMASH, Rhoen threw a knee into the side of the head, smacking it against the bar. He cracked out another pathetic whimper before Rhoen heaved up, and launched him over the bar and into the wall. The leader’s body dropped, smacking down onto the floor and planting next to Eliae. The drell stared at the unconscious bleeding batarian, “You good dawg?” Erinn had now grabbed a collapsable chair, with energy pulsing through him he swung it like a maniac, BANG, across the head of another batarian, before BAM, another one down. “Bah GOD HE’S GOT A CHAIR” the man with hat, still watching cried out. A third batarian charged down the human, but he lunged the chair out, jabbing the batarian below the belt and forcing him to hunch over in agony. “THINK OF HIS FUTURE CHILDREN!” the man shouted out again. Erinn heaved the chair upwards above his head, and with a thunderous drop, crushed the weakened batarian over the top, the metal of the chair clanging on his head. Eliae remained planted behind the counter, he peaked up once more, this time just as one of the thugs was shoved into the bar. The drell saw his chance to do something as the batarian hadn’t noticed him. He yanked up one of the beer bottles and smashed it across the batarian’s head, knocking him out. “Yeah boi!” he screamed at the downed batarian before ducking back behind the bar. Swinging away on one of the thugs was Taylor, the blood from his forehead was now running down to his chin, and into his mouth and eyes, but he just continued peppering the batarian with shots. The batarian managed to get off a punch but Taylor dodged it, wrapped his arms around the batarian, heaved him into the air and SUPLEX, right through a table against the wall. The adrenaline was pumping as Taylor stepped back, about 10 feet away now, lining up the batarian in his sights like a lion. He crouch down, placing his hands on his knees as he stalked the thug, beckoning him to stand up with one hand, “Get up! Get up you son of a bitch!” he ordered with a demoniac expression as the blood dripped down his face. The batarian got backed to his feet, unaware Taylor was waiting on him, and the human bolted forward, lunging at the batarian and SPEAR, nearly breaking him in half as he gored him into the broken table once again. “SON OF A BITCH! WHAT A GORE! GORE! GORE!” the man with the hat screamed out, nearly rolling out of his chair. Taylor stood up and let out a roar as he flexed, the blood now staining his shirt. Rhoen stood over an unconscious batarian, looking to the ceiling as he bellowed out, “THE GUUUUUUUUUUL!” He then looked over, the leader, back to his feet….somewhat, rolled over the counter. Rhoen charged him down again, “I’m not done with you!” he yelled as he picked the batarian up and slammed him onto the bar once more, planting him on top of some glass drinks and shattering them. He then slung his arm up and began unleashing HAYMAKER after HAYMAKER after HAYMAKER, so lost in the moment he didn’t even hear the sirens outside….. Across the city... Iyra stepped out of the Wumara tower, the sun had set, it was just darkness now and faded little street lights here and there. Angus was passed out in his chair, right where he was when she left. Kalen stepped out beside her, “Well Iyra, it was nice seeing you, I mean that in the most sincere way possible aye.” Iyra laughed, “Ha, well it was nice to catch up, you keep becoming a good guy.” “Haha!” he blurted out, “Keep dreaming doll. If you need anything before you leave, town, lemme’ know. I’ll see what I can do.” With a smile Iyra replied, “Will do Goddard, remember, don’t tell my MUM.” She reminded him, mocking his accent as she walked away into the city streets. “See ya later.” She headed off, a different way back to the Aetherius this time, wanting to avoid the pub, something still wasn’t sitting right with her in regards to Taylor. As she walked through the dark streets, a ruckus caught her eye. Down one of the beaten up roads was a group of teenagers, the oldest being maybe 18. They were huddled in a circle, shouting to each other as one, the leader held a strange dead almost monkey like creature in his hand, holding it high in the air. “That’ll show these pyjack varren mutha fukcas! Not to mess with the BLOCK!” They all started chanting it now, “BLOCK! BLOCK! BLOCK! BLOCK!” Iyra shook her head, “Weird fucking kids now’a days.” She remarked under her breath as she continued on her way. She kept going through the streets, the city would be asleep in some areas, and then wild and poppin’ in others. She reached the bridge that led the the Aetherius dock, but there was a heartwarming sight at its beginning. There stood Doctor Albrighton, as well as Olassia and several other members of the crew and science team, handing out spare rations to the homeless refugees. She approached, a keen smile on her face as she watched the team work. “Well, this is a...nice sight.” Roy looked up at her and a grin shot across his face, “Ah Iyra, this?” he asked looking around, “It’s the least we can do for these people. After all they’ve been through.” “They need it more than we do.” Olassia added, she seemed in better spirits than the previous day. Iyra noticed, “Feeling better Olassia?” “Indeed!” She snapped back with a smile, “Sure things are weird now, but what can I do?” Roy continued handing out supplies, greeting each broken refugee with a smile and a handshake. “Part of the adventure isn’t it? You come to these places, these sad places, and you can either sit there and languish in the sorrow of it all, or you can do something about it. What the Dominion has done to these people…” he paused, it seemed to deeply affect him, “It’s just too much, so what if we end up short on a few rations, if we can help the less fortunate in this battle, that’s all that matters.” The doctor was, by all accounts, a real asset, a quality person, and Iyra couldn’t help but feel honored every time she spoke to him, like he always had something enlightening to say. “Well thank the Goddess for you guys.” She said with a smile as she continued on her way to the Aetherius. She stopped as she reached the landing platform, leaning over the railing and looking out the night sky over the ocean that stretched out, infinitely in front of her. She just took it all in, the stars shining bright on above the ocean side, glistening on the calm dark waters. She could hear grumbling behind her, discontent grumbling at that, and footsteps inching closer. “God damn idiotic kids.” Kasper mumbled out as he approached from the Aetherius boarding ramp. Iyra looked back at her disgruntled mentor, “What’s the matter cap?” “Those damn idiots that went to the bar that’s what’s the matter!” He barked out, the news made Iyra worried, she did leave them there. “They got in a huge pub brawl.” Her eyes grew large now as she wondered what happened, “What? Are they okay?!” The nod of Kasper’s head alleviated some of her worry, “Yeah yeah. They beat the Hell out of a bunch of batarians actually, kind of proud of them. But it landed them in jail! I don’t know if I can get them out.” Iyra remembered Kalen’s words, if she needed anything before she left Altakiril, “I can get them out…” The captain gave his XO a curious look, “How?” He asked. “People. Pirates.” She stuttered out, “I’m friends with the pirates.” Kasper raised an eyebrow, wanting to ask how she became friends with pirates, but at the same time he didn’t care. “Whatever, good enough for me, let’s go get these idiots.” Within the confines of the Altakiril City Jail…. The room was poorly lit, large open, the brick red walls faced them on every side, and a long barred, jail cell wall separated the group; Taylor, Saelian, Erinn, and Eliae from the other side of the holding area. Taylor sat, planted on one of the benches, touching and fiddling with the bandaid on his forehead, the dried blood was still prevalent on his face. It was quite, no one had said a word since they arrived, they just sat there, somewhat disappointed in themselves and wondering what the captain was going to say, whenever he arrived...if he arrived. Taylor tried to be still, tried to stay quiet, but he just couldn’t stop fidging, the need to do something, anything, was growing. “Sooooooooo” he bellowed out, “We sure beat those guy’s asses.” Nodding his head and smiling Erinn agreed, “Hell yeah. Fucking Rhoen just standing over that guy, yelling THE GUUUUUUUL!” Just as he started, Rhoen entered the holding area, escorted by two guards into the cell. As he entered he greeted the others with a grin and threw his hands up in a celebratory manner, clearly still drunk. All four of the others chanted out in appreciation for the brute, “THE GUUUUUUUUUL!” “HAA!” He wailed out as he entered the room, “That was the most fun I’ve had in years. You all have some quads!” “Speak for yourself big guy.” Taylor said, the krogan did do most of the work, “You absolutely manhandled those guys.” Erinn blurted out what he, and the others wanted to know, “What is THE GUUUUUL anyways??” “The Gul is when Rhoen gets wasted.” Saelian answered for the krogan, “He’s no longer Morkgul...he becomes, The Gul.” “Regardless, Gul or not, that’s the Krogan I want watching my back!” Taylor declared as he slapped Rhoen with a high five. “I saw you gettin loose too!” Rhoen preached to Taylor, as he recalled the memories of the human spearing the batarian. “Absolutely gored that four eyes idiot.” “You were like a goddamn rhinoceros man.” Erinn proclaimed. Saelian then jumped in to give credit where credit was do, “What about you Erik?” “It’s Erinn.” “Whatever, same person basically, I saw you mowing people down with that chair!” Taylor laughed thinking about the sight of it, “Yeah man, what was that for, galactic slam or something?” “It sure as Hell felt like it!” Erinn looked towards Saelian now, “We had birdman over here taking people’s heads off with those kicks!” Saelian gave an emphatic slap to his massive legs, “The epitome of turian reach, and flexibility...All in one! I’m the complete package!” Eliae, quiet the whole time finally blurted out a sentence, “Yeah! Your boy Eliae put in some work too!” “Oh yeah Eliae Aemon! You sure are the man!” Taylor yelled out sarcastically as the others laughed among themselves over the drell’s statement. He felt the sarcasm, and the look of confidence wiped off his face, “Whatchyou trying to say?” “We saw you hiding behind that bar Eliae!” Rhoen informed, letting the pilot know they all knew he chickened out. “You was real afraid, like a lil Pyjack boy!” Eliae scoffed, held his chin up high, “Hey man, at first, I was afraid.” He started waltzing through the jail cell, “Shit I was petrified!” “You were petrified?” Taylor asked, with a puzzled look on his face as he leaned against the wall. The drell started shuffling towards him and snapping his fingers as if music was playing, “Thinking I can’t live without you by my side!” He turned and moved towards Saelian, planted in his seat, “Then I spent so many nights… thinkin’ how you did me wrong!” Saelian held his palm out in front of the drell’s face stopping him in his tracks, and Eliae pulled back and shook his, “And I grew strong!” Feeling the song coming on, and dreading it, Erinn spoke out, a little rhythm in his voice, “And you know I hate this damn sooong!” And the drell picked up on his tune, “And I learned how to get alooong!” He started snapping and dancing in place, “And so you’re back! From outer space! I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon ya faaace!” He sung out as he roughly slapped the seated Rhoen in the side of his face. He then turned to Saelian once more and strolled towards him, still singing, “I shoulda changed that stupid lock! I shoulda made you leave the key!” He closed in on the turian this time and started jokingly dancing on the disgruntled Saelian. “If I had known for just one second you’d be back up onto me!” Saelian got up to move away, only to have Eliae slap him his back side and force him across the room. “Go on now GOO!” he sang out as he chased the turian. Taylor and Rhoen were now laughing aloud, “Go out the door!” Eliae spun into the middle of the room, continuing his routine. “Just turn around now!” Taylor joined in as he shuffled his way alongside Eliae in the center of the room. They both starting singing in unison. “Cause you’re not welcome anymoreee! Weren’t you the one who trieed to break me with goodbye?! Did you think I’d crumble?! Did you think I’d lay down and die?!” “HEEYYY!” Rhoen yelled out from his seat as he joined in now. “Oh no not I!!” They sang, now as Rhoen stood up and joined them in the middle. “I will survive!!” Erinn stood up on his bench, one hand on the jail cell railing and began fist pumping with the other, “Ohhh as long as I know how to love I know I’ll stay alive! I’ve got all my life to give and I’ve got all my love to give!” All that remained silent was now Saelian, “I’ll survive! I will Survive! HEY HEYYY!” They all started imitating the instruments of the song, “DUH DUH DUUUH! DUDUDUDUH DUUUH!” They continued through the instrumental part of the song, Rhoen pressing Saelian to join in and suddenly, the quiet turian bursted out, louder than the rest. “It took all my strength I had not to fall apart!” He cried out, to the shock and humor of everyone else as they all kept singing, Erinn was now hanging on to the top of the of the bars. “Just trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heaaaart!” They kept singing I Will Survive, living it up in the jail cell, and they were so into it, they didn’t even see Captain Martial, marching down the stairs into the holding area. He stood, in disappointment as he glared at them, and Taylor caught notice. He started catching the attention of the others and one by one they stopped, slightly ashamed, until all that was left was Saelian, snapping and dancing on his own until he too realized everyone had stopped. Turning he saw the captain glaring at them, “Oh shit.” Right as all attention was on him, Kasper spoke, “I want you to know that if anything like this barfight ever happens again, I’ll leave you all at whatever port we’re in!” They all stood quiet, not knowing what to say, “Do I make myself perfectly clear?” “Yes sir.” They each eked out. “Good.” Kasper’s glare then broke as he grinned, “And just for the record….I would of loved to of been there to beat some batarian ass with you!!” They all broke out in cheers and claps at their captain’s 180 turn there, “Alright come on! Let’s get out of here!” he yelled out as the guard unlocked the door, allowing the jailed crew out. They bursted back onto the streets, laughing and joking about everything that had happened, Rhoen was still singing the song aloud. Taylor was the last one out into the street, and as he stepped out, a voice reached out behind him. “Real space cowboy huh?” He looked back to see Iyra, arms crossed with a smirk on her face. He smiled back, happy to see her, “Well well well, look who finally made it back. We needed you in that fight girl, where were you?!” “Not being a hooligan.” She wisecracked as she walked to Taylor’s side and the two started following the group ahead. “Besides, if it wasn’t for me you would still be in that jail.” “Oh really?” Taylor asked, curious as to how she pulled that off, “And how did you get us out exactly?” “Pirates.” Taylor shook his head, she was full of surprises, “Do I want to know?” She bit her lip and laughed, “Not going to tell you anyways. My ways are my ways, you can’t know my secrets that easily.” She teased. “You’re going to trigger my inner super spy girl, don’t play games with me.” “Pfft” she jeered him, “You’re too busy fighting dirty ass batarians in bars to figure anything out apparently.” Taylor puckered his lips, “Cold, I’ll remember that.” “Ha, okay, we’ll see about that.” They continued, following behind the others towards the docks. Saelian temporarily halted, turning to Taylor and Iyra, catching them both by surprise he complimented Taylor, “You’re not half bad in a fight.” He said before turning and continuing forward. A look of pleasant surprise swept over Taylor as he looked at Iyra, a similar expression on her face. “That wasn’t much of an apology.” She stated. Taylor shrugged, that was the most positive interaction the two had had the entire journey so far. “Hey, it’s better than nothing, we’ll be best friends in no time now.” Iyra smirked, and then looked at the dried blood and bandage on Taylor’s face. “So tell me about what happened, you don’t look like you did too well in there, the big boys didn’t hurt you did they?” she asked feigning worry. Taylor touched the bandage on his forehead, completely forgot it was there, “This? Nah this is my own work. That’s how crazy I am girl, I’m a wild card.” He started to get really dynamic with his movements as he reenacted what happened, “So it all started when these batarians fucks were pressing on Saelian right?!” His enthusiasm grew as he continued telling the story, as they walked off into the cityscape, bound for the Aetherius, another stop down, the Outer Rim was next… Appearances Characters *Taylor McClellan *Erinn Winters *Eliae Aemon *Morkgul Rhoen *Saelian Praxiun *Iyra Aldonia *Kalen Goddard *Angus Coleman *Roy Albrighton *Olassia Amore *Kasper Martial Organizations *Wumara Gang Locations *Altakiril **The Terminus’s End **Altakiril City Jail Trivia *The man commentating in the bar fight is based off of WWE commentator, JR. *The kids shouting over the dead creature pays tribute to the movie, Attack the Block. *The scene in the jail cell pays tribute to the movie, The Replacements. Category:COSG Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:WolfOfTheEast Category:Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy Category:Stories Category:Chapters